Tal ves fue el destino
by Calzona-GA-Adiccion
Summary: Arizona Robbins se muda a Seattle para comenzar de nuevo, allí encuentra a alguien que tal ves la ayude a volver a empezar de cero, pero también se encuentra con su pasado, podrá seguir adelante? o su pasado le impedirá seguir avanzando? Es mi primer Fic y soy mala resumiendo :P Díganme si les gusta :D POV DE AMBAS, LA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA!
1. Chapter 1

Callie POV

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, han pasado 3 meses ya desde que se fue y tú sigues emborrachándote y llorando por los rincones cuando no estas trabajando

-Marck, yo no hago eso, yo estoy bien, yo…

"Toc – Toc – Toc"

-Ahora no, esta ocupado!

-Dr. Sloan, Dra. Torres, El Jefe los esta buscando

-Bien ya vamos

-Marck, vámonos, el Jefe no va a esperar

-Como sea, no te has escapado aun Callie, hablaremos esta noche, y prepárate iremos con los demás esta noche a Joe

-Marck…

-Sin escusas esta vez Torres

Bien, admito que desde hace 3 meses que estoy actuando diferente, no salgo mucho con mis amigos, y con los internos, bueno… pobres internos soy una perra que gruñe si la miras, ladra si le hablas y muerde si te le acercas. Marck a sido uno de los mas pacientes, por algo es mi mejor amigo, ha intentado llevarme a Joe después de una semana de que Érica me allá dejado, pero sin éxito, claro. Tal vez no sea una mala idea ir esta noche, tomar algo, hablar con algunos amigos y volver a casa a dormir… o llorar, lo que pase primero.

-Buenos días a todos, tengo algunas noticias para ustedes hoy…

Hacia 2 meses que el Jefe Webber había sido remplazado por Shepherd, la junta así lo habían decidido y no dejaban que Webber volviera hasta que hiciera algo con su problema alcohólico, si, fe una sorpresa para muchos saber que Webber era alcohólico, no para todos sin embargo, pero si para muchos

-Bien, la primera noticia, es que Webber por fin podrá volver al trabajo después de 2 meses de rehabilitación

Una ronda de aplausos saludaba al Dr. Webber que se había levantado de su asiento para agradecer

-Cuando volverá al cargo de Jefe?

Por supuesto, Bailey no estaba contenta con Shepherd al mando y quería que Webber volviera, bueno, no estaría contenta con nadie que no sea Webber.

-La junta aun no me ha dicho nada, espero que sea pronto porque por más que me guste firmar papeles mi lugar es en los quirófanos, y créeme Miranda que yo también quiero que vuelva. Bien la otra noticia, es que pro fin encontré al Jefe de área de pediatría, La Dra. Arizona Robbins que debería….

-Lo siento, lo siento, una cirugía me retraso, de verdad lo siento

Me di vuelta para ver quien había interrumpido a Shepherd y vi a una mujer rubia, un poco mas baja que yo, tenia el cansancio escrito en su rostro, pero una hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos lo cubría muy bien, sus ojos… bueno, me perdí en ellos, eran tan azules como el cielo y brillaban de inocencia, y cuando se clavaron en los míos, supe que ya me había vuelto adictos a ellos. _Concéntrate Torres, quita la vista de sus ojos, vamos quítala! Pero como quitar la vista de ella si ella no lo hace?_ Alguien se aclaró la garganta he hiso que ambas apartemos bruscamente la mirada de la otra.

-Dra. Robbins, gracias por unírsenos, llegó justo a tiempo, le acababa de decir que usted es ahora la nueva Jefa del área de pediatría

-Ho, Gracias Jefe Shepherd, será un placer trabajar con todos ustedes,

-Bien, eso fue todo, vuelvan al trabajo, Dra. Robbins podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto Jefe

Nos levantamos para irnos, y vi la preocupación cruzar el rostro de la mujer rubia, era como si estuviese siendo reprendida por su padre o el director de su colegio, tal ves era por lo que Shepherd estaba por decirle, no me di cuenta de que me quede mirándola, sino hasta que ella levanto su rostro y me sonrió, esa sonrisa con hoyuelos… _Demonios torres concéntrate!_ Le devolví una pequeña sonrisa y salí detrás de un sonriente Marck.

-Torres, así me gusta!

-¿Qué? De que hablas Marck?

-Ho vamos, no me digas que no estabas babeando por Blondie!

Rodé los ojos ante el apodo de Marck, por supuesto que el ya tenia no para Arizona, Marck le ponía apodo a todo lo que se movía, yo siempre creí que era porque nunca se acordaba de los nombres.

-Marck, yo no estaba babeando. _Mucho… ho vamos Torres que a Marck nada se le escapa_

-Como sea, esta noche sigue en pie, a las 8 en Joe, y sin escusas Callie!

#

Arizona POV

-Bien, eso es todo Dra. Robbins, Bienvenida a Seattle Grace Mercy West

-Muchas gracias Jefe

Después de dar mi mejor sonrisa salí de la sala de reuniones y fui hacia la cafetería, tenia 2 horas antes de mi próxima cirugía y tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos de color chocolate… _Dios Arizona, no otra vez, no caigas tan fácil. _Bueno, ella es del área Orto, si voy a la cafetería tal ves la veré, pero no creo que sea muy buena idea, por lo que esta bien que me valla a mi área, allí no la veré, _aunque quiero._

Mirando a mi alrededor pude distinguir las escaleras al lado de los ascensores, apreté el botón de llamada y espere pacientemente hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron. Por supuesto, a dios le encanta jugar en mi contra, por lo que le pareció gracioso poner a una caliente latina de ojos chocolate justo en frente de mi. _Caliente? De verdad dijiste eso Arizona? Bueno, es caliente, NO! Dios no otra vez!_

-Hey! Tu… eres la Dra. Robbins verdad?

Su vos es hermosa, bueno, no se porque me sorprende, todo lo relacionado con esa mujer era hermoso

-Si, soy yo, tu eres…

-Ho, me llamo Callie, Callie Torres

-Callie Torres… mucho gusto Dra. Torres

Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa la cual fue devuelta casi al instante, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, perfecta, su rostro parecía cansado y tal vez, ¿Estuvo llorado? ¿Por qué? O ¿Por quien? Quiero decir, ¿Quien puede hacer llorar a semejante mujer? Tan hermosa, y simpática, si fuese mía yo nunca la haría llorar, lo único que haría seria sonreír. _Wow, wow, wow, pisa el freno Robbins, ¿Si fuera tuya?, ¿Al menos sabes si es gay? Dios, lo que esta mujer me hace decir_

-Es un placer tenerte en el hospital Dra. Robbins, espero que seas buena con nuestros niños

¿Eso fue un guiño? ¿Esta mujer me acaba de guiñar un ojo? _Claro que no, piensa, apenas se conoces ella apenas sabe tu nombre y tu el de ella, pero… ¿Me gustaría conocerla mas?_

-Muchas gracias Dra. Torres, es un placer estar aquí junto con tantos buenos médicos, como usted por ejemplo.

¿De verdad? ¿Crees que alagando su trabajo ella caerá rendida a tus pies? Sonríe Robbins eso siempre te salva

-Gracias, me han dicho también que eres una excelente medico, como dije es un placer tenerte aquí Dra. Robbins. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Salió del ascensor y me quede mirándola como un adolecente a una famosa bien formada, Dios que esta bien caliente. Bien es hora de concentrarse y comenzar a trabajar, _Deja de mirar la puerta Robbins ella ya no esta._

-Bienvenida Dra. Robbins, soy la Jefa de enfermeros de su área, si me permite le mostrare los pasillos de pediatría

-Gracias, me dices tu nombre por favor?

-Claro, mi nombre es Dana Stell

-Me puedes llamar Arizona si quieres Dana

La mujer se sonrojo, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez le di mal a pensar, no debería, bueno... No quiero coquetear con ella, sino con una caliente latina de ojos chocolate que esta justo debajo de este piso

Dana paso una hora mostrándome cada rincón del área de pediatría, y tratando de coquetear con migo en el camino y nos detuvimos justo en mi oficina por lo que le agradecí y me fui a preparar para mi próxima cirugía.

-Genial, simplemente genial

Claro que iba a pasar, bueno, siempre supe que había la posibilidad de que nos llegaramos a cruzar, pero esperaba que no hubiese sido tan temprano.

Hacia 3 meses que mi prometida Tania y yo habíamos roto porque Tania me había engañado con mi mejor amiga, bueno ex mejor amiga Jessie, Arizona sabia que Tania se había mudado, pero nunca supo a donde, y cabía la mala suerte de que se había mudado justo a Seattle donde Arizona planeaba reconstruir su vida.

Un golpe seco en mi puerta me sobresalto y de repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a n hombre un poco mayor a mi, con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer y unos ojos que no se posaban en nada mas que mis pechos. Me aclare la garganta ante el extraño en mi puerta

-Ho lo siento, grosero de mi parte no presentarme, soy Marck, Marck Sloan, Jefe de Plástica

-Mucho gusto Dr. Sloan

Algo en este hombre me hacia querer salir corriendo de este lugar

-Solo pasaba para darle la bienvenida a Seattle Grace Mercy West

-Muchas gracias…

-Y quería invitarla esta noche a Joe, el bar que esta a una cuadra de aquí, nos juntaremos algunos de mis amigos, tal ves será buena idea así puede ir conociendo a los demás

-Emm… yo, no estoy muy segura, lo pensare Dr. Sloan muchas gracias

-Sera divertido Blondie…

-Disculpa?

-Ho, lo siento, Dra. Robbins, ira mucha gente

-¿Dr. Sloan?

-Si?

-¿Ira la Dra. Blund?

Al preguntar por Tania me sentía rara, tal vez seria bueno ir y conocer gente del personal, pero si Tania iba no creo que sea una buena idea, vi que el rostro de Sloan cayó y me apresure a arreglar lo que dije

-Si ella va, tal vez no sea buena idea que yo lo haga

Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro de inmediato agarro la manija de la puerta y dijo antes de salir

-No te preocupes Blondie, ella no ira, nos vemos a las 8 entonces

Dios, Blondie? De verdad? Bueno, mejor que Barbie era.

#

Callie POV

-Adivina que Torres?

-¿Qué Marck?

Eran las 7 y 30 y ya estábamos listos para irnos del trabajo, yo estaba hace media hora pero decidí esperar a Marck para no ir sola.

-Blondie ira

-Blondie? Quien es… ho

-Lo se, no soy un genio?

-Marck, dios ahora que are? Yo creo que diré que estoy enferma y-

-Nada de eso, tu iras allí, hablaras con ella, bailaran, y tal vez tengas suerte

-Yo… no quiero solo suerte con ella esta noche Marck…

-Vamos Torres necesitas algo de acción y esta noche puede ser perfecta

-Hola Dra. Torres, Dr. Sloan

Una rubia que no pude ver desde que la deje en el ascensor entro por la puerta del vestidor y comenzó a cambiarse en su ropa de calle

-Llámame Marck, y ella es Callie

-Lo se, pueden llamarme Arizona si quieren.

Yo no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban, oí mi nombre por hay, pero estaba atontada mirando el perfecto cuerpo de la rubia cambiándose delante de mi, Marck se aclaró la garganta y me di cuenta de que estaba babeando por la rubia, rápidamente tome mi bolso y empecé mi camino hacia la salida

-Te veré esta noche Callie?

Me di vuelta muy despacio, casi pareció una eternidad hasta darme cuenta de que la rubia por la que estaba babeando hace menos de 5 minutos me estaba hablando

-Disculpa?

-En Joe, te veré esta noche? Según Marck será divertido

-Si, seguro, nos veremos allí

Salí casi corriendo seguida por Marck quien no paraba de llamarme para que me detuviera pero mis pies se movían solos, salí del hospital y me dirigí hacia mi departamento en frente, Marck me siguió todo el camino y cuando entre al departamento tire mi bolso y mis llaves y corrí hacia mi dormitorio

-Que demonios haces Callie?

-Me estoy cambiando Marck, que ni se te ocurra entrar

-Por que te cambias? Faltan 20 minutos para ir a Joe y no quiero llegar tarde, quiero ver a Lexie

-Ve si quieres, tengo que cambiarme bien

-Por Blondie?

-Cállate Marck no la llames así… ya casi, donde esta… aquí!

-Wow estas caliente

-Cállate, ya se

-Ahora vamos?

-Si vamos de una vez

#

Arizona POV

Hace 20 minutos que estoy aquí, estoy sentada con varios colegas que llegue a conocer esta tarde, Owen, Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, Alex, April, Jackson, hasta el Jefe Shepherd estaba aquí. Pero la latina con ojos chocolates que tanto quería ver faltaba, ella dijo que vendría, tal vez vivía lejos, o tal ves le ocurrió algo, Dios ¿Qué pasa si le ocurrió algo malo? Tal vez debería pedir su numero a alguien y llamarla, _Estas loca? Creerá que eres una acosadora Robbins, concéntrate, esta noche hablaras con ella como planeaste, solo hablar, tal vez bailar, pero no cruces la línea Arizona._

La puerta se abrió y me quede sin vos, allí estaba la mujer mas caliente que había conocido hace apenas unas cuantas horas, aun mas caliente con esos jeans negros ajustados y esa remera roja con escote que te dejaba imaginando el resto, y esa chaqueta de cuero que la abrazaba dios, es tan hermosa, pero justo como me lo temía él estaba con ella, Sloan paso una mano por la espalda de la latina y la guio hasta nuestra mesa, sin poder controlarme los celos me invadieron en un segundo, _Celos? Ya? No pasaron 24 horas y estas celosa de un hombre que la guía hacia la mesa rosándole la espalda? _Si, yo lo estaba

-Hola a todos!

Marck acerco 2 sillas a la mesa, dejo que Callie se sentara delante mio, al lado de Cristina y de él, pero me sorprendí al verlo acercarse mas a la pequeña Grey como le decían a Lexie, y besarla, bueno, eso significa que él no esta con Callie de la forma en que pensé. Aparte la vista de la pareja y atrape a Callie mirándome fijo, bueno, que eso me gustaba no iba a negarlo

-Disculpen, voy al baño

-Iré por algo de tomar, te traigo algo?

La mire con la mejor sonrisa que tenia antes de responder

-Seguro, una cerveza estaría bien

Camine hasta el baño lanzando miradas hacia atrás para poder ver que Callie hacia lo mismo hacia donde yo estaba, sabia entonces que no podría quitarme esta estúpida sonrisa del rostro en toda la noche. Al entrar al baño sentí que mi corazón se caía, ya había visto a Tania en el hospital, habíamos operado juntas, pero yo no hable, y por alguna razón, tampoco ella. Decidí dar marcha atrás pero antes de volver por la puerta una mano me agarro de mi muñeca y me hizo girar

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Me seguiste?

-Si claro, ¿Porque te seguiría?¿ Crees que aun te amo? ¿Después de lo que me hiciste? No, yo no sabia que estabas acá, no le dijiste a nadie a donde te habías ido, tal vez si me lo hubieses dicho jamás habría puesto un pie en este lugar, me llamaron para un trabajo que no pude rechazar, eso fue todo.

-Arizona…

-No me digas nada, y déjame ir por favor, tengo que volver

-Lo siento… por todo, por haberte herido, por haberte engañ-

-No! Tu no me pedirás disculpas, no otra vez, me canse de tus disculpas que sé quesolo son palabras vacías, déjame ir, ahora!

-Antes no me dejaste explicarme, ahora por favor déjame hacerlo, por favor

-No, yo no quiero oírte

¿Explicarme? ¿Qué quería explicarme? ¿Qué se había hartado de mi? ¿Qué yo no fui lo suficientemente buena para ella? ¿Acaso me iba a mentir, diciendo que estaba borracha, confundida, que no sabia lo que hacia? ¿Quiere que la perdone? ¿La perdonare? _No claro que no lo harás Robbins, ella te engaño con tu mejor amiga, te engaño, no la perdonaras, nunca, porque tu no le diste motivo alguno para hacerlo._

-Por favor… déjame ir

-No! Arizona, escúchame, me equivoqué, cometí un error

-Suéltame! Déjame ir, yo no quiero oírte

Su agarre se hizo mas fuerte y ya comenzaba a lastimarme, sabia que ella obtendría lo que quería, porque era mas fuerte que yo

-Me lastimas Tania, suéltame

-Ella dijo que la sueltes…

Esa vos… yo conozco esa vos, era tan clara como el agua, hermosa y paciente, y provenía de la única persona que me hubiese gustado que nunca me viese así

-Torres, no te metas en esto, esto es entre Arizona y yo

-Si, es su problema, pero Arizona es mi amiga ahora y la estas lastimando y no me gusta que lastimen a mis amigos

¿Amigos he? Tal vez en un futuro algo más… el agarre de Tania me apretó mas fuerte haciendo que suelte un siseo de dolor, que Callie no dejo escapar

-Tania, te lo advierto, suéltala, si quieres hablar, hazlo, si ella quiere escuchar lo ara, pero si sigues lastimándola así me encargare de que el Dr. Chang tenga que atenderte en urgencias

Menos de 24 horas, ese era todo el tiempo que nos conocíamos yo y la hermosa latina, pero algo dentro de mi exploto cuando me protegió, quería abrazarla, lo que seria raro, quería llorar en ella, lo que seria aun mas raro, quería tenerla a mi lado siempre para que me proteja, _Eso no es tan raro…_

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Callie, Tania soltó su agarre y yo retrocedí hasta estar al lado de Callie, quien se puso un paso delante de mí, haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara aun mas sintiéndome protegida.

-Arizona… Puedes escucharme por favor?

-Se lo que me dirás, me dirás que te arrepientes, me dirás que quieres intentarlo de nuevo, pero yo no quiero oírlo Tania, porque eso me duele aun mas, así que no, no quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

-De acuerdo, lamento lo que paso Arizona

Sin decir nada más, Tania salió del baño dejándome sola con Callie a mi lado.

-Y-Yo, Gracias Callie

-Arizona… No me agradezcas hice lo que tenia que hacer, y lo que sé que tu harías por mi, quieres volver con los chicos?

-Si, por favor, y Callie…

-¿Si?

-Por favor, no digas nada

-No lo hare, no te preocupes

Lanzo un guiño y una gran sonrisa a mi dirección que me dejo sin aliento, después de unos minutos me di cuneta de que me había quedado mirando la puerta y salí para encontrar a los demás jugando dardos.

-Hey Blondie, Formamos equipo y tu estas con migo con Lexie y con Callie. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Ninguna Marck

-Espero que sepas jugar bien Arizona, lo último que quiero es perder frente a una Cristina y una Meredith borrachas.

-No te preocupes Callie, no creo decepcionarte.

#

Callie POV

Pasamos una hora jugando, riendo y bebiendo, hablamos entre nosotras, sobre lo que nos gustaba y algo del trabajo, antes de seguir con la siguiente ronda de dardos, decidimos sentarnos un rato para que los demás en el bar también los puedan usar.

-¿De donde eres?

No entendía porque, pero lo único que quería en ese momento es saber todo sobre esta mujer tan hermosa

-Yo nací en Colorado, mi padre es un marino retirado, y en sus años de trabajo siempre estábamos mudándonos, volví a Colorado al terminar mi universidad.

-Y por que estas aquí en Seattle? El clima no es parecido en absoluto

-Bueno, 3 meses después de romper con Tania, me llego una oferta aquí, una muy buena en realidad, yo no sabia sin embargo que Tania estaba aquí, cuando se fue… lo siento me deje llevar.

-No, esta bien, yo pregunte

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-Pues, yo soy de Miami me crie hay e hice mi universidad allí, pero al terminar me vine aquí y me gusto, así que aquí estoy

-Interesante

-Jajaja si claro, y… piensas quedarte un tiempo aquí?

-Bueno, yo quería volver a construir mi vida ¿sabes? Pero con Tania aquí… será difícil no recordar porque tengo que volver de cero en primer lugar

-Lo siento

-No, esta bien, sin embargo, me gusta este hospital, hay un residente que me llama la atención, Karev,

-Si, en el ultimo tiempo a demostrado ser bueno para pediatría, aunque no quiere admitirlo, es demasiado duro por fuera

-Bueno, puede que yo lo ablande

-Seria bueno ver eso

-Hey chicas! Seguimos con los dardos?

-Lista para seguir ganando?

-Si no porque seguiría jugando?

Dios, su sonrisa es hermosa, esos hoyuelos… no puedo creer que tuviese algo que ver con Tania Blund, había oído mucho de ella estos últimos 3 meses, se decía que era una perra y que había engañado a su prometida, por eso se había mudado a Seattle, tenia mis propios problemas como para preocuparme por los demás, pero ahora, bueno, ahora me gustaría mucho tener 5 minutos a solas con Tania, no podía entender como podía lastimar a Arizona, tan inocente y hermosa, _Wow, wow, wow Callie apenas la conoces y ahora sabes que trabajas con su ex prometida, que la engañó y que odia._

-Vienes Callie?

-Si, vamos

-Oye, tengo curiosidad, Callie es abreviación de otro nombre?

-Si, me llamo Calliope, pero nadie me llama así, excepto mis padres y mi hermana

-Ho, Calliope, me gusta, me gusta mas que Callie

-Yo… Gracias

La vi alejarse con cara de confusión, ¿Gracias? ¿Yo… Gracias? De verdad? La ultima vez que alguien me llamo Calliope termino llorando, bueno, la forma en que ella lo decía lo hacia parecer de alguna manera… hermoso

-Vamos Torres! Es tu turno

-Ya voy Marck!

Después de una segunda ronda de dardos, donde ya nadie podía apuntar al gran tablero, por mas que estaba clavado a la pared, decidimos que ya era hora de irse, en la salida vi a Marck irse con Lexie, Meredith y Derek, y oí a Cristina y Owen decir que se iban a dar un paseo, dios, 12 de la noche a dar un paseo… no quiero saberlo, April y Jackson se fueron juntos y Alex tomo su propio camino. Me tome mi tiempo, yo vivía cerca, a solo 1 cuadra y media de Joe.

Vi a una rubia caminar en frente de mi y me di cuenta al instante de quien era

-¿Arizona?

La rubia se dio vuelta y me dedico una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos a la que correspondí con la mía propia

-Hola Calliope, ¿Te vas a casa?

-Si, yo vivo frente al hospital.

-Ho, bueno yo vivo a 5 cuadras del hospital

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Di que si, dios di que si…

-Tendrás que volverte sola después

-Eso no es problema

-No quiero que te pase algo Calliope

-Nada me pasara, te lo prometo, puedo cuidarme sola, es solo que quiero asegurarme…

¿De que no te pase nada? ¿De que no te vallas con otra? ¿De que no te ataquen y no te puedas defender porque no eres tan fuerte? ¿De qué quiero asegurarme exactamente?

-Que estés bien.

-Si no hay problema, me encantaría Calliope, después de todo, tu compañía me agrada

-Gracias… También me agrada tu compañía

El viaje se hizo corto, hablamos un poco mas de nuestro pasado, ella evito siempre mencionar a Tania y yo aun no hablaba de Érica. Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba entrando a un edificio de 4 pisos.

-Aquí es donde vivo, gracias por acompañarme Calliope

-Fue un placer, por cierto que nadie te dijo que este edificio esta embrujado?

Comencé a reírme pero su cara de preocupación me dijo que no debía bromear con esas cosas

-Arizona, es solo una broma, cálmate

-No hagas eso Calliope, que vivo sola y tengo 3 vecinos en mi piso, ¿Sabes? Uno de ellos da miedo

-Jajaja lo siento, tratare de no volver a mencionar que aquí asesinaron a un hombre justo en el piso 3 departamento C.

-Calliope! Que ese es mi departamento!

-Lo se…

Comencé a reír mientras ella ponía mala cara, me daba lastima pero era gracioso en cierto punto, cuando de repente un trueno resonó por toda la ciudad haciendo que la luz se apague, de inmediato sentí que alguien me abrazaba y trataba de aferrarse a mi, me di cuenta de que era Arizona y sonreí antes de devolver el abrazo, comenzó a llover, pero ninguna se dio cuenta, o no queríamos darnos cuenta

-Calliope, entremos antes de que nos resfriemos

-¿Entrar? Wow vas rápido Arizona

-Muy graciosa Calliope, pero no hay forma de que te deje ir sola con esta lluvia y sin luz en la calle, si algo te pasara… Entremos ya Calliope!

-Okey… Entremos

No podía evitarlo, lo único que hacia era sonreír y ya sentía que me dolía la cara de tanto hacerlo

-Arizona, vives sola verdad?. Sin compañero de cuarto

-Si Calliope, vivo sola, ¿porque?

-No, era curiosidad

No sabia por que, pero el hecho de que alguien viviera con Arizona me ponía un poco celosa, no es que yo fuese alguien en la vida de Arizona para estarlo.

-Te daré algo para dormir Calliope, espera aquí

El departamento de Arizona no era muy grande, pero perfecto para alguien que comenzaba su vida en la ciudad. Había un gran sillón marrón, que se veía realmente cómodo , un televisor en frente de el, la cocina en la misma habitación, muchas cajas de mudanza, y dos puertas, de repente una de las puertas se abrió y Arizona salió vestida con pijamas, pantalones cortos azules, una remera sin mangas gris y el cabello recogido en una coleta, se veía hermosa, tierna, inocente, dios, me gustaría abrazarla, _Alto Torres, no vallas más lejos._

-Gracias

-Lo que sea por ti Calliope, iré a dormir, si necesitas algo avísame, y no te preocupes el sillón es cómodo

Me entrego unas colchas y una almohada junto con el pijama, de inmediato me cambie y me acosté en el sillón, no se veía mucho, pero logre distinguir una mesa de café antes de golpearme con ella.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas pero no pude dormir, la almohada y la colcha, el sillón, todo tenia su olor, a cada segundo recordaba el abrazo, ¿Cómo un simple abrazo hacerme derretir frente a una mujer? Sabia que si fuese cualquier otra mujer me negaría inmediatamente a entrar a su casa, ni si quiera me hubiese ofrecido a acompañarla, pero era ella, era Arizona, tan hermosa, divertida, inocente, tierna, caliente _Okey eso fue raro, ¿De verdad pienso que Arizona es caliente? Bueno, si, Arizona es caliente_

Sentí el ruido de una puerta abrirse, y de inmediato me incorpore, Arizona me parecía todo eso, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no la conocía tan bien como para saber que quería a mitad de la noche

-Calliope? ¿Estas despierta aun?

-Si Arizona, no puedo dormir, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… Lo siento, tampoco puedo dormir

-Esta bien…

¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Ven a dormir con migo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿No duermo porque aun siento ese abrazo? ¿Tengo miedo de lo que puedo sentir por ti?

-¿Quieres un café Calliope?

-Si, Por favor

Mientras ella preparaba el café, yo me sentaba en el sofá, el silencio era cómodo, como si nos conociéramos desde hace años y no había nada mas que descubrir de la otra… pero había tanto

#

Arizona POV

Calliope, me encanta ese nombre, bueno, me encanta la chica que lo lleva. No puedo creer que ella este en mi sofá durmiendo, bueno, intentando dormir, ¿Por qué no podrá dormir? No importa, me alegra, porque yo tampoco podía, ese abrazo, aunque fue puro instinto, yo jamás pasaba una tormenta sola, tenia terror a lo que podría pasar, ese abrazo que le di, aferrándome a ella, me sentía tan protegida, tan segura en sus brazos que no sentía la lluvia al caer, solo sus brazos que me envolvían devolviendo el abrazo. Me sentía tan feliz.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir Calliope?

-Yo… No lo se, no tengo sueño supongo

-Ho….

Había miedo, preocupación y confusión en su vos

-Sabes que no te are daño ¿Verdad Calliope?

-Lo se, no eres tan fuerte que digamos

-Disculpa?

-Es cierto, soy mas fuerte que tu, lo sabes ¿No?

-Si, supongo, pero puedo ser fuerte si me concentro

-¿A si?

-Si, cuando jugábamos a las pulseadas, a veces le ganaba

-¿A quien?

-A mi hermano, Timoteo

-Ho, así que tienes un hermano, esta en ¿Colorado? ¿También es medico?

-De hecho, el era un marino…

-Ho, lo siento, de verdad

-No, esta bien yo empecé a hablar de él, no me gusta mucho hablar de él si puedo evitarlo, después de todo, hace 2 años que lo perdí

-Arizona… ¿Que tal unas pulseadas para que me demuestres esa fuerza interior tuya?

-Sera un placer Calliope, ven aquí

Nos arrodillamos en el suelo junto a la mesa de café y apoyamos nuestros codos en ella.

-¿No es raro estar a las 3 de la mañana jugando pulseadas con un extraño, en al casa de ese extraño, en pijamas?

-Diablos si, pero no eres un extraño, eres Arizona…

Ella tomo mi mano entre la suya y sin aviso alguno apoyo mi brazo contra la mesa del café

-Hey eso no es justo! No estaba lista, ni siquiera avisaste que empezamos.

-Bien bebé, comenzamos?

-No me digas bebé! Soy un adulto Calliope

-Lo siento, pero me has demostrado otra cosa desde que nos conocimos

-Hum…

Puse una falsa cara de enojada pero soy tan buena actriz que vi caer su sonrisa y su ceño se frunció con preocupación

-Lo siento, no quise… lo siento

-Calliope, esta bien, solo estaba bromeando, no puedo enojarme con tigo, eres demasiado linda

Dios, no es cierto, dime que no es cierto, dime que no dije eso en vos alta, no quise hacerlo, bueno si, pero no ahora, no en este momento.

-Demasiado linda ¿He?

-No quise decir eso

-Entonces no soy linda

-Claro que lo eres, eres hermosa Calliope no te quepa duda

Ho ho, bien es hora de callarme porque esto se esta haciendo peor, pero ella me empuja, sabe como hacer decirme las cosas

-Tú también eres hermosa Arizona

Si el mundo se congelara, yo seria la única que estaría derritiendo el hielo a su alrededor, mi cara se calentó, por lo que debo estar mas roja que un tomate, _Lo que esta mujer me hacer sentir…_

-Gracias Calliope

-Mmm… ¿Que paso con ese café?

-Ho, si, ahora te lo traigo!

#

Callie POV

Esta mujer va a matarme, al menos ya sé que es gay y tengo alguna oportunidad con ella, era demasiado tierno ver como se sonrojaba con solo decirle que es linda, suerte que no le dije todo lo que pensaba.

-Aquí esta, espero que te guste

-Mmm… esta muy bueno

-De verdad Calliope? Pues que bien porque es lo único que se crear

-No saves cocinar?

-Bueno, no se hacerlo sin quemar algo o romper algo

-Jajaja bueno algún día cocinare para ti sin problemas, amo cocinar

Me congele cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, no podía creer que se lo dije sin vacilar, **¿Algún día cocinare para ti?** Lo haría todos los días si pudiera

-Ho, bueno, eso será interesante, Tania tampoco cocinaba, así que no he probado comida echa en casa desde… mi mamá

-Ho, bueno, entonces te are algo que dejara sin aliento

-Trataras de engordarme? Dime así salgo a comprar pantalones de talla mayor

-No, no quiero engordarte, solo rellenarte de comida hecha con el amor de casa

-Suena delicioso

-Que tal esto, el sábado es mi día libre, tal ves te gustaría pasar esa noche para comer

-Sábado, en la noche, eso suena perfecto Calliope

-¿Es una cita?

¿Una cita? ¿Acabo de preguntarle para ir a una cita? ¿Cuanto hace que la conozco? No creo que haya pasado un día todavía, pero se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, que parecía que la conocía desde hace años

-Es una cita

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía oler su aliento, era una mezcla de menta y café, era extrañamente delicioso, podría inclinarme y unir mis labios contra los suyos, pero eso seria demasiado… ¿No? De repente mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando ella puso sus labios en mi mejilla, mi cuerpo se endureció, mi mente se nublo, sentí el aroma de miel y lavanda mezclados tan particular que la representaba a ella, era delicioso, era hermoso, tan cerca, pero tan lejos…

Arizona se levanto y tomo se acercó a la puerta de su habitación

-Dulces sueños Calliope

-Dulces sueños Arizona

Yo los tendré… y te aseguro que tu estarás en ellos

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de mi celular a todo volumen, estaba perdida, sentía el olor a tocino, huevos y café, me levante del sillón y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a recordad todo de anoche. Tenia una cita, con Arizona, el Sábado, en mi casa, con Cristina y Marck dando vueltas por hay, dios esto fue mala idea.

-Buenos días Calliope

Su vos era hermosa incluso con el sueño escrito en ella, me di vuelta y me encontré con Arizona sentada en la barra de desayuno de s cocina con dos platos llenos de tocino y huevos, dos tasas y una jarra de café en el centro

-Buenos días Arizona

-Vienes a desayunar?

-Mmm… tu hiciste eso?

-¿Te sorprende?

-Anoche dijiste que no quisiste que no sabias cocinar

-No se hacerlo, de hecho el tocino esta quemado en una parte y el huevo parece pollo

Comencé a reír pero de pronto sentí sonar mi celular de nuevo

-Ha sonado toda la mañana

-Lo siento, ¿Te despertó?

-No, esta bien, tengo el sueño pesado después de una noche de trabajo

-Ho, es Marck, dame un segundo

-Por supuesto

**-Hey Marck ¿Que pasa?**

**-¡¿Qué pasa?! No me vengas con que pasa! Esta mañana fui a despertarte pero no estabas, Cristina dijo que no habías vuelto anoche y que creía que te habías dormido en mi departamento, ¿Donde diablos estas?**

**-Jesús Marck! Deja de gritar! Estoy bien, estoy… estoy bien, te veré en el trabajo**

**-¿Dónde estas? **

**-Marck, adiós, te veré en el trabajo**

**-Torres no te atrevas a-**

-¿Porque gritaba?

-Solo estaba preocupado porque anoche no fui a dormir a mi departamento, es mi mejor amigo pero a veces parece mi padre

-Me ocultaste

Al principio no supe que quiso decir, pero a medida que mi cerebro trabajaba me di cuenta de lo que hablaba

-Ho, no, no es lo que crees, es solo que Marck tiene una mente sucia y si le digo que me quede anoche a dormir aquí, bueno no nos quitara de su cabeza por un tiempo, y no hablemos de que no dejaría de preguntarnos cosas sobre lo que NO hicimos

-Ewww

-Lo se, pero es Marck, te acostumbras a él

-Tus amigos son extraños Calliope

-Lo sé, pero son mas que amigos, son como mi familia ahora

-Ho, me alegro por ti

-Pueden ser la tuya también, no rechazarían nunca a nadie y menos si yo se los pido

-Calliope…

-Lo siento debo irme

¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué le pasa hoy a mi boca? ¿O anoche, yo jamás hablaba de mi pasado o mis gustos o mis cosas favoritas con un extraño, pero, era Arizona, ella no era un Extraño

-No, Calliope, por favor, desayuna…. No querrás que tire todo eso verdad?

Forma sutil de hacerme quedar Arizona

-No, supongo que no… ¿Es todo lo que desayunas desde hace cuanto?

-Pues… desde hace… dios hace años que no desayuno bien

-Jaja no te preocupes Arizona, mira y aprende

Comencé a revisar cada esquina de la cocina y me sorprendió ver que tenia todo para preparar unos cuantos waffles al rato toda la cocina olía delicioso, al terminar coloque un poco de miel en cada plato con waffles y le entregue uno a una sorprendida Arizona

-Mmm… dios Calliope, esto esta… Mmm

-Jajaja gracias Arizona

Después de desayunar y cambiarnos, Arizona me presto algo de ropa, salimos juntas para el hospital, el viaje fue en silencio, demasiado cómodo, antes de llegar, Arizona comenzó a disminuir el paso

-Arizona… que esta mal?

-Tania…

Me di vuelta y vi a Tania acercarse a nosotras con una mirada acecina hacia mi, yo comencé a reír, haciendo que Arizona me mire con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Calliope?

Arizona me pregunto cuando Tania se había alejado lo suficiente

-Dios, ella cree que estamos saliendo

-Bueno, pronto lo haremos ¿no?

Me calle de golpe, y recordé la cita del sábado en mi departamento, tal vez pediría a Cristina y Marck que no se pasen por hay, pero nuevamente Arizona creería que la estoy escondiendo, pero era una cita, se supone que debemos estar solas ¿no?

-Ho dios, lo siento Calliope, no quise apresurarme a nada, yo solo…

-Shh Arizona, esta bien, no te disculpes por decir la verdad

-Calliope…

-Vamos, no es bueno llegar tarde, y tu ya has llegado tarde ayer

Y años, has tardado unos cuantos años Arizona…

-Seguro, Calliope…

-¿Si?

-¿Tu compañero de cuarto es Marck?

-Hum nop, Es Cristina, Marck es mi vecino

-Ho, bueno, eso no es mejor

-Arizona…

-Vamos Calliope!

-Así que… ¿Tu y Blondie?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Las vi entrar juntas

-¿y? A veces entro con Alex, con Cristina, con tigo, y no salgo con ninguno

-Mmm… me estas ocultando algo Torres, ¿Que es?

-Nada, Marck, no te oculto nada

-Si tu lo dices…

-Tenemos una cita el sábado

No se ni como lo escucho, porque lo dije tan bajo que apenas yo lo oí. Me agarro del brazo y me arrastro a una sala de guardia

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién que?

-¿Quién invito a quien?

-Ho, pues hablamos, ella dijo que no sabia cocinar, yo le dije que amaba cocinar y que algún día le cocinaría algo, ella dijo que se oía delicioso, así que le dije que el sábado era mi día libre, ella dijo, **Sábado, a la noche, **Y yo dije **¿Es una cita? **Y ella respondió **Es una cita.**

-Wow

-Lo se, ¿fue demasiado?

-Callie, ella acepto, apenas se conocían un par de horas y ella acepto salir con tigo

-Lo se, dios es tan extraño, pero sabia que necesitaba mas de ella cuando me abrazo

-Wow, wow, wow, te abrazo?

-Bueno….

Después de relatarle todo a Marck me sentía un mas feliz que la noche anterior o esta mañana, él solo me veía con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro

-¿Qué?

-Nada… es solo que no te he visto tan feliz…. Nunca

-Lo se, yo… no se lo que esto significa Marck, pero tengo miedo

-Lo se, pero estoy seguro de que Blondie nunca te lastimaría, ella sabe lo que se siente

-No puedo creer que su ex prometida trabaje aquí, quiero decir, no me molesta, es que, debe ser demasiado incomodo para Arizona, ¿Crees que Tania querrá que Arizona vuelva?

-Callie, solo te diré una cosa

-¿Qué?

-Si estas segura de ella, si sabes que es la correcta, si sabes que no te lastimara, y que siente lo mismo por ti, ve por ella, hasta el final, pasando todo tipo de obstáculos, hasta las ex prometidas que quieren quitártela

-Lo se Marck, y gracias por estar para mi

-Siempre estoy para ti Callie

#

Arizona POV

Ni siquiera han pasado 2 horas y ya me gustaría verla de nuevo, es raro lo se, pero no tenerla me es… mas raro.

Anoche y esta mañana, me sentí llena, estar con ella es lo mas fácil y divertido que hice alguna ves, ni si quiera estando con Tania me sentía de esta manera, y eso que yo creía que Tania era la indicada. Hoy es Jueves, por lo que mi cita con Calliope debe esperar unos 2 días más, ¿Estará Cristina hay? ¿O Marck? No me caía muy bien ese hombre, se que es el mejor amigo de Calliope, pero gracias a las enfermeras me he enterado que es como una especie de hombre-puta, también he oído que Calliope y el solían ser una especie de amigos sexuales, pero decidí no prestar mucha atención a esa parte, no me importa que Calliope tenga un pasado, me preocupa que ese pasado arruine mi futuro _nuestro futuro._

-Dra. Robbins?

-¿Si?

-Soy la Dra. Bailey, jefa de área General

-Ho, mucho gusto Dra. Bailey

-Lo que sea, tengo una consulta y me gustaría hacerla antes del almuerzo así después comenzare con mi cirugía

-Ho no hay problema…

Pasamos 20 minutos discutiendo sobre un paciente y la mejor forma de abrirlo y hacer el trasplante cuando Bailey dijo que faltaban 10 minutos para el almuerzo, _Mujer estricta._

-Emm… Dra. Bailey?

-¿Si?

-Tendrá por casualidad el número de la Dra. Torres?

Mala idea, por lo que oí hablar de esta mujer, supe al instante en que pregunte que era una mala idea. La mujer mas baja se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, y sin decir palabra me quito el celular de mi bolsillo, antes de que pudiese protestar, ella lo devolvió al bolsillo y con una ultima mirada de advertencia salió hacia la cafetería. _Mujer sabia._

**-Sabes que hay una cafetería justo debajo de tu piso? – Arizona**

**-Humm… interesante, acabo de enterarme, porque? – C**

**-Ho por nada, simplemente estaba a punto de estrenarla cuando recordé que había una latina en el área de orto que me había prometido un almuerzo – A**

**-Yo no hice tal cosa, ahora imaginas cosas, lo que hacen los primeros días de trabajo a las mujeres hermosas – C **

**-Hermosa he? Bueno en mi loca mente tu aceptaste un almuerzo con migo – A **

**-Bien, Pero tengo 20 minutos – C **

**-Estoy hay en 1 – A**

**-No pierdes el tiempo verdad? – C **

**-Hola? Latina hermosa que cocina a la perfección, a que idiota se le puede escapar? ;) – A **

**-Se te va el tiempo :P – C**

Sonriendo con lo fácil que era bromear con esta mujer apresure mi paso a la cafetería, la vi sentada entre Marck y una silla vacía, con ellos estaban Lexie, Meredith, Cristina, y Owen.

Tomando una ensalada, no tenia mucha hambre, me acerque a la mesa, de inmediato Callie levanto la vista y me sonrío

-Siéntate Blondie, estábamos hablando de la cirugía de Bailey de esta tarde

-Ho, ella entrara por encima del ombligo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Dhu, ella esta en el caso Sloan

-Ciertamente Cristina

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves que viste a Callie anoche?

-Cristina!

Marck y Callie gritaron a la ves, haciendo saltar a la mujer

-¿Qué? Es raro, te fuiste, a la noche no volviste, y esta mañana estas aquí con ropa distinta a la de anoche. Andas casa por casa Torres?

-Cristina!

Esta ves fueron Meredith y Marck quienes gritaron

-¿Qué hace 3 meses que esta… ya saben sin lo que Sloan hace todos los días-

-Hey!

-Así que creí que se había ido con alguna extraña del bar

-No Cristina, no me fui con ninguna extraña del bar, me fui con Arizona

Yo que estaba bebiendo de mi café, me ahogue al oír mi nombre, Marck parecía indiferente, los demás nos miraron con la boca abierta

-Me refiero, a que la acompañe hasta su casa, pero por culpa de la tormenta tuve que quedarme

-Ho

Nadie sabia que decir, yo no esperaba que lo largara así como si nada, no es que nos hubiésemos acostado juntas, solo dormimos, ella en mi sillón, yo en mi cama, pero apenas nos conocíamos.

-Lexie, debemos irnos, tenemos una cirugía.

-Si, claro Mer, adiós chicos

-Yo también debo irme, estoy a cargo de emergencias

-Owen espera! Iré con tigo necesito algún caso bueno

-Muchachas, nos vemos luego en Joe verdad?

-Si, adiós Marck

-Tranquila Torres te dejare a Blondie para ti sola

Después de un golpe de parte de Callie Marck se levanto y por fin nos dejo solas

-Hey

-Hola, lamento eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de lanzar así como así que anoche me quede con tigo

-Ho, eso esta bien para mi

-De verdad?

-De verdad Calliope

-Okey, y… que tal tu segundo día aquí?

-Bueno, supongo que bien, he tenido una cirugía exitosa, y tengo una en la próxima hora, conocí casi todo el hospital y ya 3 enfermeras me han dado sus números

Ante la mención de esto ultimo, sentí como Calliope se movía incomoda en el lugar y miraba hacia otro lado

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-Calliope ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, debería irme, tengo una cirugía en 10 minutos

-Calliope espera…

-¿Qué?

-Conseguí 4 número hoy

-Me alegro por ti

Su vos amarga confirmo mis sospechas

-Calliope, los 3 primeros números eran de enfermeras, el 4to era de una cirujana de orto muy hermosa que acepto almorzar con migo. Por cierto, el 4to fe el único número que marque hoy

Esa afirmación hizo crecer una sonrisa en el rostro y antes de irse me dijo

-Esta noche iras a Joe de nuevo?

-Si tu vas, yo iré

-Nos vemos a las 8 entonces

-A las 8 será


	2. Chapter 2

**ARIZONA POV**

El día se paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba, antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran las 7, así que decidí irme a bañar y luego ir a Joe. A las 8 y 10 yo ya estaba en Joe buscando con la mirada a mis compañeros, cuando una rubia, flaca, de ojos verdes se me acerco desde la barra

-Hey!, hoy te vi por el hospital, trabajas allí no?

-Emm… si, me llamo Arizona Robbins jefa del área de pediatría

-Ho, genial, me llamo Teddy Altman y comencé a trabajar hoy en el hospital como jefa del área de Cardio

-Ho, oí que estaban buscando gente para el puesto, felicidades

-Gracias, lamento haberte interrumpido pero soy nueva incluso en la ciudad, fue bueno conocer a alguien con quien pasare seguro un tiempo

-Ho, me juntare con unos compañeros del hospital en aquella mesa de allí, vienes?

-Yo, no quisiera molestar…

-Tonterías, de esta manera conocerás mas gente con la que trabajaremos

-Okey, gracias Dra. Robbins

-Ho, no, dime Arizona, eres mi amiga ahora, te encantara ser mi amiga

-Eso espero…

#

**Callie POV**

8 y 10 y todavía no la veo entrar, es estúpido, se retraso 10 minutos, puede haber tenido una emergencia de ultima hora… espero que no, de verdad quiero verla.

Barrí la barra con la mirada y me encontré con dos rubias hablando de pie cerca de ella. Una era sin duda Arizona, la otra no la reconozco ya que me esta dando la espalda, pero desde ya hay algo que no me agrada, _Tal ves era el hecho de que estaba hablándole tan de cerca a Arizona._

Las vi acercarse juntas a la mesa, ¿_Acaso la otra rubia era la cita de Arizona?_

-Hola chicos!

-Hey Blondie, ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Ella es Teddy Altman, comenzó hoy a trabajar en el hospital, recién la conozco

-Mucho gusto a- ¿Owen?

Todas las miradas se posaron en el novio de Cristina

-Teddy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dios, me llamaron hace un par de días para ofrecerme el puesto aquí

-¿Quién es?

Cristina se comía a la rubia con la mirada, y de nada ayudaba que yo misma lo hacia sin darme cuenta

-Ho, lo siento, Teddy y yo coincidimos en el ejercito hace ¿2 o 3 años?

-Fueron 4 pero, Wow no cambiaste mucho

-¿Gracias?

-Lo siento. Bueno Arizona me dijo que ustedes eran compañeros, me alegro de volver a trabajar con tigo

-Lo mismo digo, eres una gran medico Teddy, ho déjame presentarlos, ella es Cristina, mi novia….

Cristina solo la siguió comiendo con la mirada sin molestarse en asentir o estrechar la mano de la rubia

-….. Ella es Meredith, su hermana Lexie, el de al lado es Marck, le sigue Derek y ella es Callie, supongo que ya conoces a Arizona…

-Si, tuve el placer hace unos minutos

De repente me sentí muy tonta, apenas conocía a Arizona hace 2 dias, no somos nada, que yo quería no voy a negarlo, pero aun no somos nada asi que no veo el punto de sentir celos por esta mujer que cada ves me daba mas cuenta que era recta.

-Torres, me escuchas?

-Que? Que quieres Marck?

-Mira detrás de ti

Me di la vuelta un poco molesta con Marck, sabia que solo me daba la vuelta para señalar a algunas mujeres que pasaban por hay, aunque el no pudiera acostarse con ellas nada le impedía mirar, y un Marck mirón es muy molesto. Al darme la vuelta me encontré con la mirada de una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, llevaba un vestido que comenzaba por debajo de sus hombros y terminaba un poco antes de llegar a las rodillas, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, y es cualquier otra noche me hubiese encantado coquetear un rato, pero…. Esta noche, solo me concentraría en la rubia sentada a mi lado.

-Que hay con ella Marck?

-Te esta comiendo con la mirada desde que llegamos aquí

-No estoy de humor Marck

-Wow, pelirroja sexy que se esta acercando y tu no estas de humor, quiero ver ese rechazo

-Que se esta hacer…

-Hey…

Me di vuelta despacio y me encontré con los ojos verdes de hace unos segundos atrás

-Hey

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar algo, o bailar, lo que prefieras

Gire la cabeza un poco hacia mi derecha y me encontré con la mirada de Arizona, parecía distante, disgustada, tal ves un poco celosa _¿Celosa de que Torres? No sabes ni siquiera si le gustas _¿Hora de averiguarlo no?

-Hu, si seguro, ¿Que tal si bailamos?

-Perfecto

Hoy la pequeña risa de Marck y sonreí para mi misma sabiendo que el sabia porque lo hacia… Arizona, por favor, reclámame…

**ARIZONA POV**

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar algo, o bailar, lo que prefieras

No se porque me sentí tan molesta, pero cando la pelirroja se acercó a Callie solo quería agarrar unos cuantos ladrillos y patear su culo lejos de ella.

-Hu, si seguro, ¿Que tal si bailamos?

-Perfecto

Ella acepto, Callie la acepto… Bueno, no tenia porque rechazarla, la pelirroja era sexy, pero, yo esperaba que tal ves Callie, ho que tonto de mi parte…

-Hey Blondie, ¿Me escuchas? Dios ahora todo el mundo se pierde en el vacío cuando le hablo?

-¿Qué pasa Marck?

-Te decía que si querías otra cerveza

-Ho, no gracias, esta noche necesito mi sobriedad

-Ho, bueno, mañana no trabajas creí que querías…

-No puedo bailar borracha Marck, aria el ridículo

-Haaa, ¿Quieres bailar?

-No contigo, con ella

Señale una morocha de ojos marrones, algo parecida a Callie, sentada en la barra detrás de nosotros y de inmediato me fije en la cara de decepción en Marck

-La quieres para ti Sloan? Creí que salías con la pequeña Grey

-Lo hago, es solo… creí que Callie tendría razón

-Sobre que?

-Pues, Cal solo fue a bailar con la pelirroja sexy para ver si tú… olvídalo

-No Marck, ahora me dirás, para ver si yo que?

-Bueno, si tu te ponías celosa y la ibas a buscar

-Ho…

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba oír, me levante de la mesa y fui a buscar a la morocha de ojos marrones, solo espero que no me rechace…

**CALLIE POV**

No me malinterpreten la pelirroja es caliente y sabia moverse pero yo prefería que en su lugar hubiese cierta rubia de ojos azules… Que por casualidad vi que se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a una morocha sentada en la barra, y de inmediato mi corazón callo, yo esperaba que ella me pediría bailar a mi, no a una morocha perecida a mi, pero…

Arizona y la morocha se acercaron a la pista de baile, lo admito, Arizona sabe moverse, muy bien, pero yo estaba muy ocupada sintiendo los celos creciendo en mi al ver lo cerca que se encontraba la morocha desconocida de Arizona.

-Hey, ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Q-Que? Ho, no, no es nada

-Okey

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que me diera cuenta de que la pelirroja , que se llama Dana ahora recuerdo, se me fue acercando cada ves mas y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mio, pero no me sentía bien, me sentía triste y con miedo, ¿Por qué? No se, pero si sabia que tenia que ver con que yo quería a otra persona en el lugar de Dana

-Disculpa, ¿te molesta si te la quito?

Esa vos la conocería en cualquier lado, sonriendo y con el alivio grabado en mi rostro separe mi rostro de el de Dana y mire hacia mi izquierda para encontrarme con los ojos mas azules y hermosos que yo allá visto nunca

-Lo siento, pero estamos ocupadas

-Ho, por la cara que acaba de poner, creo que ella esta contenta de que yo allá interrumpido

-Oye…

-Lo siento Dana, tal ves la próxima…

-Ho, okey… Nos vemos entonces Calliope

Yo estaba a punto de corregirla cuando Arizona muy molesta se me adelanto

-Es Callie, llámala Callie, solo yo la llamo Calliope

-Mmm, yo creo que me gusta mas Calliope

-Escucha, si vuelves a llamarla así, vas a arrepentirte

Su vos y su rostro dejaron en claro que hablaba en serio, Dana se dio al vuelta sin protestar y se fue rápidamente hacia la barra. _Mujer sabía_

-Bailas Calliope?

-Acabas de mandar a mi pareja de baile lejos, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es ofrecerme eso.

-Muy orgullosa para callar y agradecer verdad?

-Mmm…. Agradecer porque?

-Ella estaba por besarte, yo te salve

-Y que pasa si yo quería que me besara

-Dime, tu querías? Porque si quieres voy a agachar la cabeza y pedirle disculpas y dejar que vuelvan a donde estaban, así que… ¿Tu querías que ELLA te besara?

La mire a los ojos por unos segundos, su cara reflejaba un poco de preocupación y miedo

-No, Arizona, yo no quería que ELLA me besara

-Okey… así que, de nada

Me reí de su poco sutil intento de que yo le agradeciera, pero ella tenia razón, yo era muy orgullosa para agradecer.

-Así que, que tal ese baile ahora

-Perfecto

Pasamos unos minutos bailando, robando miradas y unas cuantas caricias, si antes había alguna duda, ahora estaba bien lejos, esta mujer me vuelve loca, y se siente como si fuese mutuo, no puedo esperar a nuestra cita del sábado… _Cita…_


	3. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor:**

**Lamento mucho retrasarme de verdad. Pero tengo problemas en el colegio y debo terminar algunas cosas antes de seguir con la historia. Pero aun así estoy escribiendo en mi tiempo libre, actualizare cuando pueda! **


End file.
